Anakin's Redemption
by JessicaTheFair
Summary: The story of Anakin's return to the light. Alternate ending to RoTS
1. Chapter One: Thinking

A/n: this is my 1st ever fanfick so be nice. This is like an alternet ending to RoTS. keep in mind somethingswill be different., like Padme is being taken to Corusant not Alderan. Also for future chapters Anakin/Vader does NOT need his mask on to breath. I have alot of the chapters written already and i dont think this one will be very long. It is about Anakin's return to the light

Anakin's Redemption

Chapter One: Thinking

He lay there, no legs and one metal arm. He thought of his past, Why was he doing this. For Padme. For her. He never thought that Obi-Wan would turn against him Would hurt him, would reject him. He lay there thinking his life was about to be one with the Force. He prayed, hoped Padme was okay. Safe. He reviewed there good times together. Their love and passion. He slowly closed his eyes. Thinking of her. Please Be Safe, Okay, Know you're loved.

Obi-Wan worried for Padme's sake that they would reach Corusant soon. He was bringing her to the medical center. He was covered in soot from the ashes on Mustafar.

He knew now that she must live. A wave of guilt fell over him. He had killed her Husband, her provider, her protector. Could it have been settled a different way? Did he have to kill Anakin? Was that the Jedi way? He thought carefully. He missed that Anakin that was his partner and his student. Not Darth Vader, the monster that good person had become. He looked at the lightsaber he had salvaged from the lava on Mustafar. Maybe someday, he thought . Maybe Anakin's soul went to the light. Maybe someday the Anakin that was ingulped by Darth Vader would be avenged.

Darth Sideous walked over to Anakin's lifeless body. Thinking. Would his apprentice live. He called for his servants. A stretcher was brought out to him. He was placed on it with gentle tough and brought up to Sideous' ship. When they got inside Anakin was set on a table and droids began working on Lord Vader. Anakin opened his eyes realizing in a few seconds what was happening. Screamed.

''No please, let me be master. Let me go to Padme, let me see her okay''

Sideous begun to think and conducted his lie.

'' Sorry Lord Vader, But she is Dead, You killed her''


	2. Chapter Two: Plans

A/N: I'm almost to the plot in this story. hopefully you have liked it so far. Just to let you know the medical center is attached to the senate building. Just for future referense

Anakin's Redemption

Chapter two: Plans

Anakin passed out cold on the table, Palpantine smiled and though _Now that he thinks she's dead, he will be as cold hearted as ever. The only problem is what if he finds out she is still alive._

He thought. And thought. And eventually created an awful plot against Padme. Against Obi-Wan. Against any surviving Jedi. _After Anakin's transformation is complete. I shall bring him to Corusant. He will 1st gain control of the Jedi temple, or what's left of it. Then he will take control of the senate. Then my Empire will be complete. And Lord Vader will never consider those Loyalist fools as his friends any longer. He now has enough anger in him to make him the most powerful being in the Galaxies. And he is under my control ._

Padme woke up and looked around her surroundings. All she could tell is that she was on a bed and judging by looking out the window was in Corusant. She saw Obi-Wan talking to Master Yoda. She was about to call Obi-Wan but then heard their discussion.

'' Obi-Wan, resources in the neighboring planet of Mustafar, Dantioone, have reported that Darth Sideous has since the death of young Skywalker already found a new apprentice. ''

'' Master Yoda that's impossible I only put end to Vader 8 hours ago''

''What is more disturbing Obi-Wan, Darth Vader this new apprentice is called. Not even young Skywalker's Sith name could not be used in his memory''

''That is truly wrong, Master Yoda. Bless Anakin's soul..''

Yoda cut Obi-Wan off

''Miss friend and former padawan you do''

''yes master I miss the old Anakin very much''

''You loved him you did''

''yes, lets get off this subject continue on about what is to happen to Senator Amidala'' Obi-Wan was almost in tears.

Padme then called Obi-Wan over

''Obi-Wan, what's happening, Where am I ?''

''You are in the Corusant medical center, after..er uhh'' Obi-Wan could not up front say ' Anakin choked you. Padme could see this.

''I know master Obi-Wan lets not speak of him, lets talk of what is to happen to me…and my baby''

'' Master Yoda and I decided that you will stay here on Corusant until after the baby is born you will then go home to Naboo with the baby''

'' okay master Obi-Wan''

''Is that okay with you?''

''Yes it is fine, but may I ask you something about….Anakin?''

''Yes, you may''

'' When you killed him was it quick and painless or did you strike him somewhere not vital? Did you stand and watch him die or did you just walk away?''

Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He hadn't hit him somewhere vital and he did just walk away. He looked at Padme. Tears stung in his eyes. She understood. Anakin suffered.

Darth Vader was complete. Darth Sideous brought Lord Vader to his briefing room. He spoke his plans to Vader.

''You will go with our clone army to the Jedi Temple. Destroy any droids or people you see. You will then take control of the Senate. After that lord Vader our Empire will be complete. And I shall rule that galaxy with you by my side. Are you up for it after being burnt up to you're waist and you're arms being set to flaims? Will you avenge Padme?''

Anakin started to cry underneath the mask and helmet. He didn't care. Know one could see. He felt guilty of her death. He hated the monster the Sith had made him. He wanted to go back to being Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Not Darth Vader.


	3. Chapter Three: A secret Revealed

A/n: thanks everyone who reviewed those past two chapters. Okay on to the Vader helmet thing. In my story Anakin was burned up to the shoulders, he DOES need the suit to breath, not the helmet, but forgot to add this in Palpantine's little thoughts He is wearing the mask to hided his identity from everyon. I originally wrote it that way but deleted it, notice Obi-wan and Yoda think Darth Vader is a new apprentice not Anakin. Sorry it's on the confusing side. Promise no more confusing stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nobody. No where. Nothing, unless my Anakin action figure counts.

Anakin's Redemtion

Chapter Three:

Reflections, Lone Tears and a Secret Revealed

It was raining in Corusant. Pouring. A reflection of the tragedy that had happened. The falling of a Hero. The falling of the Jedi. The ruling of a Sith. These where all shown with the rain. A reflection.

A ship flew over head. A dark ship. An imperial ship. Darth Sideous's ship had reached Corusant. With Lord Vader within it. He looked out the glass pane in his small cell he was staying in and viewed Corusant. And wondered. Was Obi-Wan here? Was he okay? Was Obi-Wan aware he aware he was still alive? Then Anakin noticed the depressing rain. Was Padme's body here or was it already sent to Naboo for burial? So many questions. A lone tear fell

''Master Yoda. A ship has docked in the jedi temple. We have placed a cameras all around and inside the temple as well as the senate building. We suspect Darth Sideous and his apprentice are aboard'' A clone said to Yoda. Yoda and Obi-Wan found a single clone that had not turned on them. He was now over viewing Corusant for anything suspicious.

''thank you, my clone friend, sense the dark side, I do''

The clone walked away to continue on his jobs. Padme' stirred. She had fallen asleep again after her briefing of what was to become of her. She sensed…Anakin. No she told herself. He is gone. Dead. One with the Force now. Yet she could feel him, sense him, sense him suffering. A lone tear fell. Little did she know a lone tear had just fallen from her beloved.

The clone walked back in and handed a small device to Obi-Wan. Padme eyed it.

''This will show you all the doings of the ships passengers. I assure you Lord Sideous is aboard.''

Padme' couln's take it anymore. She hated this feeling of having to hear about the man who had stolen Anakin from the light, ruined him, stolen him from her and his new apprentice who had filled Anakin's spot. She decided once more to use an old saying Sabe' once told her _Sleep makes the pain go away_ And so she did. Although if she had stayed up she would have found out a secret. One that she could have loved or hated

Obi-Wan viewed the Screen that the clone had given to him, Master Yoda at his side. He had turned it on. All he saw was the outside of the ship, with a set of stairs leading down from it. Until he saw two dark figures emerge from inside. He could here a odd breathing coming from the one with a mask and helmet._ Darth Vader_. Obi-wan presumed. Palpantine was unmistakable, Obi-Wan could see a little of his face, his disgusting, deformed face. He watched in shock when he heard Sideous speak.

''Lord Vader after your medical incident with Master Kenobi, I suggest you be more careful. Use your mind Lord Vader''

''Yes my master'' Anakin squeaked threw his mask.

''Lord Vader you're speakers are not on. You sound as if you are the Jedi you used to be''

''With all do respect Master, the voice the speakers make. Are very Robotic. They make me feel like a machine so I prefer to keep them off.''

'''Suite your self Lord Vader, just get the job done. I will be waiting for you in the Senate building their together we will take control of the senate and complete out new Empire. Now go gain control of the Jedi temple. Do not fail lord Vader''

''I will not master''

Obi-Wan stared at Yoda. Yoda stared at him.

''Kill Skywalker you did not Master Kenobi''

Obi-Wan was too shocked to relize the clones that now surrounded the doors. Yoda jumped up to try to stop them, but there where too many. They said they would not kill Obi-Wan, Yoda and Senator Amidala if they stood where they are. Obi-Wan had too many things going threw his mind right now. Anakin is alive. The temple is under attack. The senate is about to be under control of a mad man. Anakin will be in this very building soon. He was overwhelmed and just continued to watch his little screen. Shocked


	4. Chapter Four: Past, Present and Future?

A/n. my school gets out tomorrow so I will be posting more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer: see chapter 3

Anakin's Redemption

Chapter 4: Past, Present, And Future?

Anakin marched to the temple. He removed his Vader mask. He found it making him a monster, not human. So he walked along with clones ready for anything. When he arrived there. He entered inside with caution.At first all Anakin wanted was to destroy the temple and get on to the senate. But he then thought. Was this the right thing? No, don't think that., he told himself. To avenge Padme. Her life and our child, I must do what my master says, I must. Then at the thought of his ''master'' he thought of his former. Obi-Wan. He wondered was Obi-Wan on Corusant. Had he fled to a remote planet. Did he go to Padme's funeral. No, he told himself again. Stop thinking about her and what might of happened

Flashback 

ANAKIN: Padme, I saw your ship . . .

They embrace.

PADME: Oh, Anakin!

ANAKIN: It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?

PADME: I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.

ANAKIN: What things?

PADME: He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings.

ANAKIN: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.

PADME: He cares about us.

ANAKIN: Us!

PADME: He knows . . . He wants to help you.

ANAKIN: Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough.

PADME: Anakin, all I want is your love.

ANAKIN: Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.

PADME: At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.

ANAKIN: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.

PADME: Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.

ANAKIN: Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.

PADME: I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.

ANAKIN: I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.

PADME: I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I  
can't follow.

ANAKIN: Because of Obi-Wan?

PADME: Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.

ANAKIN: (seeing Obi-Wan) Liar!

PADME turns around and. sees OBI-WAN standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

PADME: No!

ANAKIN: You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!

PADME: NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ...

ANAKIN reaches out, and PADME grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

OBI-WAN: Let her go, Anakin.

ANAKIN: What have you and she been up to?

OBI-WAN: Let her go!

ANAKIN releases his grip on the unconscious PADME and she crumples to the ground.

ANAKIN: You turned her against me.

OBI-WAN: You have done that yourself.

ANAKIN: You will not take her from me.

ANAKIN throws off his cloak.

OBI-WAN: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.

**End of flashback**

Anakin's POV

What if I had went with her? Would she be safe right now? Would I be on Naboo with her preparing for our baby?

He thought for awhile while continuing his march inside the temple. He reached the council room and could no longer hided his dream.

**Dream**

Padme lay on the grass. Anakin was next to her. He was holding her. Comforting her. His hair the same way it had been. She kissed him. It seemed as if nothing was wrong. There love blossoming as it did before. Before Anakin's change. Anakin who was intrigued by this dream studied himself. Was this a vision of what might of happened? Or what will? Anakin shook his head while continuing to watch his dream. He saw the scar by his eye, which would have been there anyways. He couldn't notice anything that could give it away. Until. The scar by his mouth. He has acquired that while battling Obi-Wan. So this was the future. Anakin was all excited. Maybe this was him when he died and became one with the force. He then noticed Pamde's stomach. It was not bulging with pregnancy, but appeared rounder. Not the same skinny Padme he new before the Clone Wars. He was starting to doubt that this was a vision and maybe just a dream. He then saw 2 children run out. A boy and a girl. The boy looking exactly like Anakin. The girl a splitting image of her mother. He then saw…Obi-Wan walk out. The dream Anakin smiled at him. Obi-wan smiled back.

**end of dream**

Anakin shook his head. This was a dream. What he WANTED to happen. A tear found its way to his shoulders. He then realized, he will not avenge Padme by destroying the Jedi temple and destroying the senate. He would avenged her by killing Sideous. And then not processing him. But giving the galaxy back to democracy. He thought of Padme's answer to all of this. He thought to himself of her encouraging words. They told him that after all he did she loved him and was proud of him. Another tear reached his shoulders. Once Again this is what he wanted to her to say, and to think. And he knew that it was not what she would say.

Obi-Wan felt it weird that Anakin continued to stop at times. And that tears fell from his face. Yoda found it odd too. But Obi-Wan pondered at what he was thinking. He didn't want to know. He and master Yoda where then shocked to here him say to the head clone

'' Stop all clones to the Jedi temple. Do not do any damage. I will tell my master I have destroyed it. He will believe. For now. He won't live to see that it still stands. And search the city for any surving Jedi.''

The clone answered back

''What about the clones stationed at the senate building and Corusant's medical center?''

'' Palpantine has control of those. I would retreat them if I could. But I can't''

Anakin almost sounded _sad. _This surprised the clone.

'' Lord Vader what are you planning to do with lord Sideous ''

'' First. I plan to kill him and allow the Republic to live in peace once more. Second its not Vader. Its Skywalker''

Obi-wan went white. He hated not knowing what was going no. he was always a man who knew what was happening now he was clueless to Anakin's plan. Could he trust him. Was he really going to kill Palpantine and save the Republic. He worried and then glanced at Master Yoda

''The prophecy is coming true''

Obi-Wan was once again speechless

A/n:the flashback i used was from the episode 3 script. If anyone wants it just put in in your review and put your email adress.


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy and Discoveries

A/n: sorry it took so long to update. I've had band camp since school ended,

Anakin's Redemption

Chapter 5: The prophecy and the discoveries

''What !"' Obi-Wan didn't understand what master Yoda had said.

''how the prophecy goes this is'' Master Yoda pronounced.

''Master Yoda, how come I nor Anakin was never allowed to read the prophecy. For that matter I couldn't even tell Anakin''

''because we didn't want you or him to know, that is why we defied Qui-Gon so many years ago, secret it was kept in the council and away from you''

''Master Yoda what is the prophecy''

Master Yoda bowed his head. As if praying he chanted this. It was promise of the chosen one. The pledge so many had believed in

''A chosen one there shall be

Found by a master, denied by an apprentice and the council

Tragedy strikes, padawan he will become

Strong in strength, weak in mind

Arrogant and headstrong shall be his weakness

Try hard a master will

To change his ways

Breaking rules behind our backs, loving against our rules

Into darkness he shall fall

But lies shall make him change

Then he shall get the true revenge

Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

''So he will turn back right master Yoda?'' Obi-Wan asked.

''I sure hope so''

Obi-Wan then turned his attention to the screen. Anakin spoke.

''Alright my clones we must act quickly and together. We must gang up on the emperor and together we can destroy him'' He declared.

I will destroy Sideous. I must. 

He said this to himself in his head. Over and Over.

He reached the senate building .

_Well Anakin here goes nothing._ He said to himself.

He sensed something. He tried to shake it off. He sensed ….Padme'

No, not her maybe Obi-Wan but its not her 

Anakin entered the senate building right to the main room . with the clones behind his back. Sideous sensed his presence. He turned around

''Lord Vader I presume the temple is under our control''

''I'm not your apprentice any longer Sideous ''

''What did you say lord Vader''

''You don't control me''

''What are you implying?''

''I'm going to end this Empire before it begins, I will bring peace to the galaxy, to the republic.''

_Not to the Empire. _Anakin thought in his head

Flash back 

OBI-WAN: You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.

ANAKIN: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.

OBI-WAN: Your new Empire? 

ANAKIN: Don't make me kill you.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic! ... to democracy!.

ANAKIN: If you're not with me, you're my enemy.

OBI-WAN: Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.

End of flashback 

_Obi-Wan, oh Obi-Wan how I need you now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said on Mustafar. _Anakin though of what Obi-Wan said to him right before he left.

**Flashback**

OBI-WAN: I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think.

ANAKIN and OBI-WAN confront each other on the lava river.

ANAKIN: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . . 

OBI-WAN: From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.

ANAKIN: From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.

OBI-WAN: Well, then you are lost! 

ANAKIN: This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.

ANAKIN jumps and flips onto OBI- WAN's platform. The fighting continues again until OBI-WAN jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yells at Anakin. 

OBI-WAN: It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.

ANAKIN: You underestimate my power!

OBI-WAN: Don't try it.

ANAKIN follows, and OBI-WAN cuts his young apprentice at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. ANAKIN tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava.

ANAKIN struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand.

OBI-WAN: (continuing) . . . You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.

OBI-WAN picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back.

ANAKIN: I hate you! 

OBI-WAN: You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.

End of flash back I don't hate you Obi-Wan. You ARE my brother. Always was. Always will be. I love you, I hope some day you'll forgive me. You were my only friend when I came here to live. And you were the only father I ever knew. 

A tear fell from Anakin's eyes.

'' I will kill you, Palpantine. You have ruined my life. Now I shall end yours''

Just then from the ceiling came guns. Every single clones was shot down. But none shot at Anakin. He remained safe.

''I will take you down Anakin if I must. I just came from a victory on Master Yoda. I hope this ends the same. Think about it Anakin. Someday you'll be emperor.''

Anakin walked around examining the fallen senate platforms that were thrown during Palpantine's and Yoda's battle.

If Master Yoda lost to him what chance have I ? 

_Maybe if I join him I could…_He then came across …hers

The name label read .''Senator Amidala from Naboo''

This built his strength to a new level. He ignited his light saber. Stared Palpantine in the eye and threw the first blow.

Palpantine blocked it but stared wide-eyed at Anakin. He was not using hatred toward in this battle but the love of Padme'. This strength Anakin had discovered had made him more powerful than Mace, or Yoda, or Palpantine. It made him ''The Chosen One'' . Palpantine was scared. Then he noticed a blue shield growing around Anakin. Palpantine took a strike at it. This shield now protected Anakin. He then realized it. This shield was made from the force. As if the force was protecting Anakin making sure he wins. Just then he heard

''Anakin let me help you!''

Anakin and Palpantine turned around and saw a blue light saber ignited. They saw

Obi-Wan Kenobi

A/n awful cliff hanger huh? I wrote the prophecy up at the top that's why it stinks .I have the next chapter almost done which I think is the last. I might change it. I skipped over the part of Obi-Wan deciding to go help Anakin. Because I wanted to make it dramatic when obi-wan ran in and I really didn't know what he would say to Yoda or anything like that. And I like it better this way. I'm not posting the last chapter till I get reviews so. REVIEW!. Lol. Thanx everyone who has reviewed

A/n2:could someone tell me if you think I've kept the characters true to the movies,I really don't know how im doing on that

A/n 3: if you want the script heres the link http/scripts. 


	6. Chapter Six: ObiWan's Love

A/n sorry for the wait . my computer has been broken so I've been using my aunts. Only hers is from 95 and doesn't have word.

Anakin's Redemption

Chapter Six;

Obi-Wan's Love

Anakin stared wide eyed at Obi-Wan for what seemed like hours. He then remembered his present predicament. Obi-Wan ran forward next to Anakin. Their lightsabers ignited. Palpantine's saber lit also. And the battle begun.

( a/n I wrote this chapter whith the fight scene like a normal written fight scene, but it seemed continually saying ''anakin hit palpantine's light saber with his. He blocked it'' so I wrote it a bit differently. Hope you guys like it)

Skywalker and Kenobi. The unbeatable team from the clone wars. Fighting side by side once more. This played in both Anakin and Obi-Wan's heads for awhile as the fight went on. As if the force wanted it this way. As Obi-Wan and Anakin fought Palpantine there thoughts were the same. The good, The bad. The funny, The serious. All part of there brotherhood

_Flash backs_

_Qui-Gon: Anakin meet Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Anakin: You're a Jedi too! Nice To meet ya_

_Anakin: what will happen to me now ?_

_Obi-Wan: The council has given me permission to train you. You will become a Jedi._

_Obi-Wan: What took you so long_

_Anakin: Sorry master, you know me. I couldn't find a speeder I really liked._

_Obi-Wan: I swear Anakin if you practiced your lightsaber skills as much as your sober you'd rival master Yoda as a swordsman_

_Anakin: I thought I already did_

_Obi-Wan: only in your mind my very young apprentice_

_OBI-WAN: The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire._

ANAKIN: I sense Count Dooku . . .

OBI-WAN: I sense a trap.

ANAKIN: Next move?

OBI-WAN: Spring the trap.

_ANAKIN: What was that all about?_

OBI-WAN: Well, Artoo has been . . .

ANAKIN: No loose wire jokes . . . He's doing the best he can.

OBI-WAN: Did I say anything?

ANAKIN: He's trying!

OBI-WAN: I didn't say anything!

_  
ANAKIN: What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!_

OBI-WAN: Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs.

ANAKIN: I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council . . .

OBI-WAN: But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off.

ANAKIN: That has nothing to do with this. 

OBI-WAN: Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation.

ANAKIN: You mean divided loyalties.

OBI-WAN: I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it.

ANAKIN: The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve.

OBI-WAN: No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts.

ANAKIN: Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie.

OBI-WAN: I hope so . . . 

ANAKIN: I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying. 

OBI-WAN: Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you.

ANAKIN: And?

OBI-WAN: Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation.

ANAKIN: What situation? 

OBI-WAN: (takes a deep breath) The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.

ANAKIN: They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!

OBI-WAN: We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not.

ANAKIN: Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?

OBI-WAN: This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally.

ANAKIN: The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here.

OBI-WAN: That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired.

ANAKIN: Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer.

OBI-WAN: Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place. 

ANAKIN: You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me? 

OBI-WAN: The Council is asking you.

_ANAKIN: You're going to need me on this one, Master._

OBI-WAN: Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase. 

ANAKIN: Master! 

ANAKIN: (continuing) Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training . . . I have been arrogant and I apologize . . . I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me.

OBI-WAN: You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.

_ANAKIN: (seeing Obi-Wan) Liar!_

PADME turns around and. sees OBI-WAN standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

PADME: No!

ANAKIN: You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!

PADME: NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ... 

ANAKIN reaches out, and PADME grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

OBI-WAN: Let her go, Anakin.

ANAKIN: What have you and she been up to?

OBI-WAN: Let her go!

ANAKIN releases his grip on the unconscious PADME and she crumples to the ground.

ANAKIN: You turned her against me.

OBI-WAN: You have done that yourself.

ANAKIN: You will not take her from me.

ANAKIN throws off his cloak.

OBI-WAN: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.

OBI-WAN flings off his cloak.

OBI-WAN: (continuing) You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.

They circle each other until OBI-WAN is near PADME. He places his hand on her. 

ANAKIN: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.

OBI-WAN: Your new Empire?

ANAKIN: Don't make me kill you.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy.

ANAKIN: If you're not with me, you're my enemy.

OBI-WAN: Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.

(ignites his lightsaber)

ANAKIN: You will try. 

_  
ANAKIN: Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the dark side. _

OBI-WAN: I've heard that before, Anakin . . . but I never thought I'd hear it from you.   
. 

OBI-WAN: I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think.

ANAKIN and OBI-WAN confront each other on the lava river.

ANAKIN: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . .

OBI-WAN: From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.

ANAKIN: From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.

OBI-WAN: Well, then you are lost!

ANAKIN: This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.

ANAKIN jumps and flips onto OBI- WAN's platform. The fighting continues again until OBI-WAN jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yells at Anakin.

OBI-WAN: It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.

ANAKIN: You underestimate my power!

OBI-WAN: Don't try it.

ANAKIN follows, and OBI-WAN cuts his young apprentice at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. ANAKIN tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava.

ANAKIN struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand.

OBI-WAN: (continuing) . . . You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.

OBI-WAN picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back.

ANAKIN: I hate you!

OBI-WAN: You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!

End of flashbacks 

Palpantine lay on the ground. Defeated by Skywalker and Kenobi. His light saber in 2 next to him. Anakin with his light saber to his throat. Obi-Wan behind him. The power of friendship and love toward a father and brother had saved Anakin. Obi-Wan knew it with a smile on his face as Anakin stood there over a defeated sith. Obi-Wan nodded. And with that the emperor was dead. And shut off his saber put his head down and began to walk away. Obi-Wan ran up to him

''Where in the blazes are you going''

''Away, far away. I have no meaning here''

''What are you talking about''

''She's gone. I have no reason to live''

Obi-Wan understood. He believed his beloved was dead. Gone from this world.

''Anakin you don't understand. Come with me''

''Why ?''

'' You will see, my friend''

Obi-Wan brought Anakin to the medical center. Anakin had this look of confusion on his face. He then passed master Yoda just sitting there. He nodded to him, and in return got a simple nod back. Obi-Wan opened the door. Anakin saw her there sleeping. He looked to Obi-Wan with a distressed face

''Is she alive ? Is she alright?''

''Yes Anakin, and all of her love for you is there too''

Anakin walked up to her sleeping body. He placed him hand on her cheek. With that her eyes burst open. She looked at him. He looked at her. She understood Anakin was back. Her Ani. Tears fell down both their faces. Obi-wAn walked over and put his arm around Anakin and the other around Padme'. He too had tears down his face. Happiness there with them all.

A/n. How'd everyone like it? This could be the last chapter. I think I'l do an epilogue. I have a n idea for a sequel. If anyone whould like an epilogue or sequel just post it in you're review.


End file.
